2018 Atlantic hurricane season (Chap)
The 2018 Atlantic hurricane season was a rare Atlantic hurricane season which featured 20 named storms, 8 of which became hurricanes. The season was fairly active, although damage totals were not high. The season featured a rare March storm and a December storm, the latter of which made a noticeable impact on land. The season also featured Category 5 Hurricane Nadine, the only Category 5 storm in the Atlantic to have not affected land. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:750 height:225 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/03/2018 till:01/01/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/03/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/03/2018 till:09/03/2018 color:TS text:Alberto (TS) from:28/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 color:TS text:Beryl (TS) from:30/06/2018 till:06/07/2018 color:C1 text:Chris (C1) from:15/07/2018 till:20/07/2018 color:C2 text:Debby (C2) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/03/2018 till:01/04/2018 text:March from:01/04/2018 till:01/05/2018 text:April from:01/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:01/01/2019 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Alberto An extratropical system originating from the Pacific entered the Atlantic on February 28. The extratropical system started to turn west upon reaching Puerto Rico, and the storm's cold front began to dissipate. The storm began to show some signs of subtropical characteristics, and on March 3, the system had acquired gale-force wind speeds. Soon after, the system transitioned into a tropical cyclone and advisories were initiated on Tropical Storm Alberto early on March 4. The cyclone, situated over the Atlantic and north of Puerto Rico, began to enter an area of high shear. This still did not stop Alberto from attaining a peak intensity of 55 mph (47.5 knots) before eventually moving over cooler water temperatures and eventually devolving into a remnant low on March 8. Alberto's remnants soon fully dissipated over land the next day. Tropical Storm Beryl A tropical disturbance developed south of the Azores on May 26. The disturbance began to quickly organize and on May 28, the system was considered a tropical depression. The storm moved northwards and eventually strengthened into Tropical Storm Beryl, only a few miles south of the Azores. Beryl began to quickly move northwards until encountering unfavorable conditions and soon weakening back into a tropical depression. Beryl quickly lost organization and was declared a remnant low the next day. Beryl caused very minor damage across the Azores Islands but did result in one indirect death from the storm. Storm names The following names were used for named storms in the North Atlantic in 2017. This is the same list used in the 2011 season with the exception of Irma, which replaced Irene. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2023 season. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2018 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2017 USD. Footnotes Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future Atlantic Seasons